Wenn du die Wahl hast
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Ein Alternatives Ende zu der Story Leben vs. Tod... Kann für sich gelesen werden, aber ich rate zum rate zum Lesen der Geschicht!


Hallo und Willkommen zurück! Hier findet ihr das Alternative Ende zu Leben Vs. Tod und sehr wahrscheinlich wird es nicht das letzte sein, ich hab da noch eine Idee, aber versprechen tue ich nichts ; )Also, dieser Teil ist nicht grundlos M-rated und da ich nicht weiß, was in euren Köpfen rumspuckt, ist die M-rated Stelle einfach kursiv, also wer will, kann einfach über die SEXszene weg lesen, ganz einfach^^ A broken vow

ESME PoV

Ein Kind zu verlieren bedeutet für eine Beziehung zwei Dinge, entweder, man findet noch enger zusammen oder man trieftet auseinander. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, dass Carlisles und meine Beziehung nur noch stärker werden kann, eine andere Option kam mir nie in den Sinn. Doch leider wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt.

Edward starb wenige Tage nach Joannas Geburt und ich glaube, wenn ich heute zurück blicke, dann war das der Tag, an dem wir aufgehört hatten mit einander zu sprechen. Es war der Tag, an dem wir das erste Mal Schritte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung gemacht hatten, an dem wir Zeit in einem Raum verbracht hatten, ohne uns auch nur ein Mal in die Augen zu sehen.

Trotzdem dauerte es bis wir begriffen was passierte. Ich glaube das erste Mal hatten wir es gespürt an unserem Hochzeitstag, etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Edwards Tod. Wir waren zum Essen verabredet und ich war zu früh und er war zu spät und wir verpassten uns. Ich ging auf den Friedhof und ich vergas die Zeit und als ich nach Hause kam, saß er auf der Treppe, Joy in seinen Armen. Wir schauten uns in die Augen und wussten, dass ich so viel Schuld an dieser Situation hatte wie er sie hatte. Früher wäre uns so etwas nie Mals passiert. Früher hätte er angerufen, bescheid gegeben, dass es später werden würde, und hätte er das nicht getan, so hätte ich gewartet. Er hätte mich niemals sitzen lassen. Aber an diesem Abend lies er mich stehen. Er stand auf mit Joy, lächelte mich nicht an, nickte mir nur zu und ging die Treppe nach Oben und ich setzte mich in die Küche. Ein Blumenstrauß stand in einer Vase auf dem Küchentisch, im Kühlschrank stand eine Flasche Wein. Ich trank sie in dieser Nacht alleine.

So verging die Zeit, wir verloren uns in unseren eigenen Welten und zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Alice und Jasper schließlich ebenfalls ausgezogen waren, hatten wir unsere neues Dasein perfektioniert. Und dieses neues Dasein brachte einige Schwierigkeiten mit sich. Wir redeten nur noch miteinander wenn es Joanna betraf, aber die Tatsache, dass wir beide unsere Kinder lange genug alleine aufgezogen hatten und wir in den meisten Punkt miteinander überein stimmten, bedeutete eine gewisse Routine und Routine wiederum bedeutete, dass wir nicht viel miteinander sprechen mussten.

Als ich anfing unser altes Leben zu vermissen, begann ich mich nach Liebe zu sehnen. Ich konnte von Carlisle bekommen was ich brauchte, wenn ich es wollte und andersherum war es ähnlich. Aber ich wollte mehr, ich wollte wieder geliebt werde, wollte gezeigt bekommen, dass man mich als Frau schätzte. Geleitet durch diesen Drang, lernte ich George kennen und ich lernte seinen Körper zu lieben. Seine Körper, aber nicht ihn und um so öfters ich mich mit ihm traf, um so mehr hasste ich mich, aber diesen Hass projizierte ich geschickt auf Carlisle und somit rechtfertigte ich diese Affäre nicht nur, sondern bereitete mir auch ein sauberes Gewissen.

An Joannas erstem Geburtstag stritten wir zum ersten Mal und ich glaube, es war auch der Tag, an dem Carlisle Verdacht schöpfte. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, was passiert war, ich konnte mich noch an jedes Wort erinnern, jeden Blick. Ich stand unter der Dusche, meine Gedanken, wie die eines Teenagers, bei George und ich spielte mit den Gedanken bei ihm vorbei zu fahren, als die Badezimmertüre aufging und Carlisle plötzlich hinein kam und zu mir unter die Dusche trat. Ich versuchte ihm klar zu machen, dass ich jetzt nicht in der Stimmung war, nicht in der Stimmung für ihn, muss ich wohl bemerken. _Aber er lies sich nicht beirren und ich wusste, dass er wusste, wie leicht er mich trotz allem noch um den Finger wickeln konnte, immerhin hatte ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst noch nicht eingestanden, dass unsere Liebe vergangen war, ich hoffte noch und versuchte mir einzureden, dass wir nur ein Phase durchlebten, und so hatte er begonnen meinen Hals zu küssen, diese eine bestimmte Stelle unter meinem Haaransatz zu liebkosen und als ich unter seinen Berührungen anfing zu stöhnen, immerhin war ich das alles gerade schon einmal mit George in meinem Kopf durchgegangen, drückte er mich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Wand und drang mit zwei Fingern tief in mich ein. Für einen Moment schaute er mich skeptisch an und ich, paranoid wie ich war, versuchte ihn verführerisch anzulächeln. Es folgte so ein Moment, in dem du glaubst du seihst in der Zeit verloren gegangen, in dem du einfach nicht begreifst, was gerade passiert, doch dann ging alles weiter seinen Lauf und er küsste mich und trieb mich innerhalb von Sekunden kurz vor meinen Höhepunkt und bevor meine Beine unter mir weg brachen, hob er mich hoch und ich schlang meine Beine um sein Hüfte und als er mit einem Stoß in mich eindrang, wollte ich schreien, doch ein anderer Name lag in meiner Kelle und ich musste alles in mir zusammen nehmen und anstand zu schreien vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seinem Nacken und biss in seine Schulter, ich hörte ihn stöhnen. Von dem Moment an wusste ich nicht mehr was um mich geschah, mein Körper arbeitete und ich machte alles was mein Instinkt mir sagte, mein Verstand war neblig und es war schwer meinen eigenen Namen zu begreifen und dann war irgendwann alles vorbei und ich stand wieder alleine unter der Dusche und als ich diese verlas, stand Carlisle vor den Spiegel und schaute sich fast belustigt die Bissspuren an seiner Schulter an und das machte mich auf einen Schlag so wütend, so unfassbar wütend._

Ahnungslos drehte er sich zu mir um und ich holte aus und er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah, als meine Hand plötzlich mit seiner Wange kollidierte. Er hatte mich dann mit großen Augen angeschaut, fassungslos hielt er seine rote Wange und ich biss mein Zähne nur fest zusammen und verlies das Badezimmer. Ich war so wütend.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall hatte er sich angezogen und ohne ein Wort hatte er das Haus verlassen, er war laufen gegangen, und laufen gehen bedeutet bei Carlisle seit Edwards Tod, zu rennen bis das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper jagte und er erst dann aufhörte, wenn sein Körper unter seinem Verstand nachgab und er am ganzen Leib zitternd am Waldboden lag.

Die ganze Zeit legte sich meine Wut nicht, natürlich war ich nicht wütend auf ihn, heute ist mir das lachhaft bewusst, ich war wütend auf mich selbst und so hantierte ich in der Küche herum, schaute immer wieder auf die Uhr, wippte Joy auf meiner Hüfte und versuchte ruhig zu atmen und irgendwann kam er wieder. Er kam wieder, wie ein Stück Elend schlich er sich ins Wohnzimmer und ich lief ihm hinter her wie eine Furie, er stand da hinter Edwards Piano, seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub und er goss sich Bourbon in ein Glass, er war Arzt, er durfe nicht zittern, der Alkohol stoppte das Zittern und ich schrie ihn an, als er das Zeug hinunter kippte, einen, dann den nächsten, nach dem Dritten stellte er die Flasche wieder ins Regal, immerhin war heute Joannas erster Geburtstag. Tonlos hörte er sich alles an und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was in ihm vorgegangen war als ich ihm Vorwurf nach Vorwurf engengeschrieen hatte, Joanna im Arm.

Aber eins wurde mir noch an diesem Abend klar, es konnte so nicht weiter gehen. Was mir noch nicht klar war an diesem Abend war die Tatsache, dass ich so viel Schuld an der ganzen Sache hatte wie er und wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr.

Es verging ein halbes Jahr bis Carlisle von Georg erfuhr und er packte einfach nur stumm seine Sachen, setzte sich in sein Auto und erklärte mir, dass er Zeit bei seiner Schwester verbringen würde. Später erfuhr ich von eben dieser, dass er mitten in der Nacht auf einmal vor ihrer Tür stand, mit roten, geschwollenen Augen und sie Stunden lang nichts aus ihm heraus gebracht hatte, weil er alles aus sich heraus geweint und gekotzt hat was sch in ihm angestaut hat. Weiterhin hatte sie mir damals vorgeworfen, dass ich die Frau gewesen sei, die ihren Bruder gebrochen hatte, die seine wundervolle Seele zerstört habe. Ich hasste sie dafür, weil sie mich nicht verstanden hatte, weil sie nicht sehen konnte, wie es mir ergangen war, dass ich einfach nicht stark genug gewesen bin um Carlisle aufzufangen, als er am Boden aufgekommen ist nach Edward Tod. Es ging nicht.

Jetzt sind so viele Jahre vergangen, der Schmerz war verblasst und das Leben lange nicht mehr so wie es einmal war. Natürlich nicht. Und manchmal da kommt es mir so vor, als wenn alles nur ein Märchen gewesen war, so unwirklich und irreal... so weit weg. Mit Georg hab ich schon seit zehn Jahren kein Kontakt mehr. Es war so schnell und einfach vorbei gewesen, wie es angefangen hatte.

Es folgten zwei Beziehungen und als ich Joy meinen dritten neuen Freund nach ihrem Vater vorgestellt hatte, ich kann mich daran erinnern als sei es gestern gewesen, da hatte sie einfach ihre Arme verschränkt und mir erklärt, dass sie zu ihrem Vater ziehen würde. Damals war sie gerade elf Jahre alt.

Heute weiß ich, dass diese Entscheidung meiner Tochter meinen Ex-Mann wieder zurück ins Leben geholt hat. Kurz nachdem Joy tatsächlich ausgezogen war, ich konnte sie nicht zwingen bei mir zu bleiben, da stand Rose vor meiner Tür und sie hatte sich einfach nur bedankt, gelächelt und ist wieder verschwunden. Das war der Tag an dem es Klick gemacht hat in meinem Kopf, an dem ich angefangen habe zu verstehen und zu begreifen, was schief gelaufen war.

Heute, fast zwanzig Jahre später hab ich nicht das Gefühl etwas zu bereuen. Auch wenn ich mich oft frage, was gewesen wäre wenn Edward nicht gestorben wäre, wenn er überlebt hätte. Ob Carlisle und ich trotzdem auseinander gegangen wären. Manchmal beschleicht mich die Hoffnung, dass wir dann immer noch zusammen wären, es würde mein Weltbild wieder gerade rücken, aber man kann nun mal die Zeit nicht zurück drehen.

Dieser Gedanke holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück und ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf, ich nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse die vor mir stand und schaute die Straße hinunter in Erwartung meine unpünktliche Tochter endlich zu entdecken. Und ein Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht als ich sie in dem Moment wirklich über die Straße laufen sah, sie winkte mir sofort zu und ich winkte zurück. Sie war eine solche Schönheit. Sie kam zu mir, beugte sich zu mir runter, umarmte mich, küsste meine Wange, sie setzte sich und nahm meine Hand in ihre.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Mir geht es gut mein Schatz wie geht es dir?" ich schaute sie an, von ihrem blonden, welligen Haar, dass in einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammen gebunden und von einem Haarreif zurückgehalten wurde, über ihre großen braunen Augen, die mich anstrahlten, zu ihrem perfektem Mund und dem Lächeln das, da konnte ich drehen und wenden was ich wollte, direkt aus Carlisles Gesicht geschnitten war. Überhaupt war so viel von ihm in ihr.

„Du siehst gut aus, Liebling." Setzte ich hinterher, sie lächelte noch breiter und nickte wieder.

„Mir geht es auch gut, ach Mum, mir geht es wirklich gut. Ich soll dich übrigens von Dad grüßen!" Ich nickte. „Grüß ihn zurück!" jetzt nickte sie. „Das mach ich gerne."

Wir unterhielten uns weiter und noch einmal wurde mir klar, dass ich wirklich nicht viel zu bereuen hatte. Das Leben war gut. Hätte ich die Chance, dann würde ich wohl ändern wie sehr ich Carlisle weh getan habe, damals vor all den Jahren, aber wie ich heute schon einmal festgestellt habe, man kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen.

Ich habe vielleicht Fehler gemacht, aber die macht jeder Mensch.

Also genieße ich den Tag und hoffe, dass ich aus all meinen Fehlern lernen werde und dass ich trotzdem noch mit einem Lächeln durch den Tag gehen kann. Die Vergangenheit ist genau das; vergangen. Man muss nach vorne schauen und schätzen was mach hat und was man geworden ist. Sonst wacht man eines Tages auf und erkennt, dass man sein Leben verpasst hat, dass es an einem vorbei gezogen ist und man sich selbst dabei verloren hat. Dass man sich selbst verloren hat auf dem langen Weg durch das Caros, das wir Leben nennen.

Sooooo viel dazu. Habt ihr Joy nicht auch alle ins Herz geschlossen... : )

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!!! UND ICH FREU MICH IMMER NOCH ÜBER FEEDBACK!!!!

Liebe Grüße

Schneephönix


End file.
